Rusty
'''Rusty '''is a diesel engine who does maintenance work and odd jobs on the Skarloey Railway. Bio Rusty has always been a helpful little diesel. He has mostly been seen clearing lines, and doing other railway maintenance work. In the fourth season, Rusty helped saved Stepney, who was stranded on a siding in a scrapyard on the Other Railway, from scrap. When the Boulder went loose at the Quarry, Rusty narrowly escaped his own destruction after being chased by the giant stone. Along with Skarloey, Rheneas, and Elizabeth, he saved the Skarloey Railway from abandonment. Rusty once saved Duncan from falling into a river from an old bridge. He is currently working at the Blue Mountain Quarry and along the Skarloey Railway, along with the other narrow gauge engines. One Christmas, when Duncan began complaining more than ever, Rusty had the idea of telling the Thin Controller, who devised a plan. Rusty later saw Duncan lose his temper with Luke, who was blocking the track in front of him. But when Duncan felt sorry and helped Luke carry on his way, Rusty saw this too and told the Thin Controller. Persona Rusty is a trusty, tame, friendly little diesel. He is a dedicated worker, often maintaining the line, while understanding and respecting the importance of his duties. He also has a rather distinctive two-tone horn. Rusty is quick to remind others with regards to proper conduct, particularly Duncan, who was initially very suspicious of the little diesel. He has a good working relationship with both Skarloey and Peter Sam in particular. Caring, calm, and quick-thinking, Rusty is modestly a credit to the Skarloey Railway. Basis Rusty is based on the Talyllyn Railway's Midlander, a Ruston Hornsby diesel. Livery In the Railway Series, Rusty is painted charcoal-black with gold lining. In the television series, he is painted orange with yellow lining and white lettering. In The Thomas Way DVD, the Mr. Perkins segment features a re-illustrated version of Trucks!. In this, Rusty is painted orange, like in the television series. Appearances * Season 12 - Mountain Marvel (cameo), The Party Surprise, The Man in the Hills, and Push Me, Pull You (does not speak) * Season 16 - Don't Bother Victor! (cameo) and The Christmas Tree Express * Season 17 - Luke's New Friend and The Switch * Season 18 - Disappearing Diesels, Duncan and the Grumpy Passenger, and Duncan the Humbug * Season 22 - The Case of the Puzzling Parts and Counting on Nia (cameo) Specials: * Blue Mountain Mystery * King of the Railway (cameo) * Journey Beyond Sodor (cameo) Voice Actors * Matt Wilkinson (UK/US; sixteenth season onwards) * Hideo Ishikawa (Japan; fourth - seventh seasons) * Tokuyoshi Kawashima (Japan: ninth season onwards) * Arash Marandi (Germany) * Stan Limburg (The Netherlands) * Christian Greger Strøm (Norway; sixteenth - seventeenth season) * Scott Maurstad (Norway; Blue Mountain Mystery onwards, excluding the seventeenth season) * Luis Leonardo Suárez (Latin America; Blue Mountain Mystery onwards) * Krzysztof Szczerbiński (Poland; Blue Mountain Mystery - seventeenth season) * Grzegorz Kwiecień (Poland; eighteenth season onwards) * Carlos Moreno (Spain; Blue Mountain Mystery onwards) Trivia * A major continuity error occurred in the original American broadcasts of the ninth season, where Rusty was referred to as female by Michael Brandon. While Rusty was clearly stated as being male in the original books, not once in the television series had he been referred to in gender-specific terms until then. Nonetheless, the two episodes that contained this error, Tuneful Toots and Duncan and the Old Mine, were edited for their DVD releases, now identifying Rusty as male. * Rusty is actually named after his makers, Rust'on and Hornsb'y, not his orange colour. * Rusty has been through some changes in the television series. These modifications include: ** Season 5: *** Larger face. ** Season 12: *** Slightly smaller face. ** Season 16: *** Face went back to its Season 5 size. *** Added air vents. *** Rivet detailing on his cab. *** More accurate chassis to his basis. * One of Rusty's models is currently on display in Japan at the Hara Railway Museum (previously on display at Nitrogen Studios). * Rusty is the only Narrow Gauge engine to be seen in four specials, Calling All Engines, The Great Discovery, Blue Mountain Mystery and King of the Railway. * In the ninth season, Rusty received a two tone horn. * At Diesel's Locomotion Mayhem at Drayton Manor's Thomas Land, Rusty is depicted with side rods and 6 wheels. Merchandise * ERTL (normal and metallic; discontinued 1994) * Wooden Railway (reissued in three-pack; separate) * Take Along (three-pack and Faulty Whistles four-pack; discontinued) * Take-n-Play 2012) * Motor Road and Rail (discontinued) * TrackMaster 2010) * My First Thomas * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) * Thomas Engine Collection Series (discontinued) * Thomas Town (discontinued) * Trading Cards (discontinued) * De Agostini (discontinued) * Brio (discontinued) * Nakayoshi (discontinued) * Wind-up * Pocket Fantasy (discontinued) * Mega Bloks (discontinued) Gallery TheManintheHills7.png|Rusty with a CGI face Category:Skarloey Railway Category:Diesel locomotives Category:Boy Category:0-4-0 Category:Male Engines